a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to EMI shields and specifically EMI shields used with replaceable, latched enclosures.
b. Description of the Background
Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) shielding is an important issue for today's high speed computing devices. High speed computing devices can emit high frequency radiation that may interfere with other computing devices as well as television, radio, and other transmissions. In addition, high frequency radiation may interfere with circuitry in a device.
As digital devices become faster, the frequencies that are emitted become higher. As the frequencies increase, the wavelength decreases and shielding becomes more and more difficult. The difficulty arises because shorter wavelengths can leak from smaller openings.
The designer of EMI shielded devices must provide as much sealing as possible to a device in order to prevent unwanted radiation emissions. However, the designer must consider the serviceability of the device, the cost of manufacture, ease of manufacture, and a host of other factors. In general, the designer must place a large amount of equipment into a small enclosure and balance all of the various factors.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system and method for sealing an EMI shield that is low profile, easy to manufacture, serviceable, and maximizes the EMI performance.